ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
GamesTM
21,677 (8 Jan - 8 Dec) 22,284 (7 Jan - 7 Dec) 20,376 (6 Jan - 6 Dec) |category = Computer and video games |company = Future Publishing |publisher = |firstdate = December 2002 |finaldate = |finalnumber = |country=England |based = Richmond House 33 Richmond Hill Bournemouth |language = English, German (defunct), Dutch (defunct) |website = http://www.gamestm.co.uk/ |issn = 1478-5889 }} GamesTM (styled as gamesTM) is a UK-based, multi-format video games magazine, covering console, handheld, PC and Arcade games. The first issue was released in December 2002 and the magazine is still being published monthly in English and German. Format Besides covering all current and recent happenings in the video game world, the magazine includes a retro section at the rear, with reviews of past games and "battles" between older consoles. As a standard, it is around 112 pages long. News articles, developer interviews and the like are located at the front, with the preview section following. After the previews there is usually a large feature focused on a particular game or games company. This feature normally lasts 4 to 5 pages. The section for readers' letters follows, at the end of the magazine. Since it is a multi-format magazine, a large number of games on all formats are reviewed, although the majority of games that are released are not reviewed because of space and deadline restrictions. Reviews Reviewed games are given an overall score marked out of 10. While several games have received 9/10, only sixteen games in the magazine's history have achieved the ultimate score of 10: *''Metroid Prime'' *''Burnout 3'' *''Gears of War'' *''God of War II'' *''BioShock'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Fallout 3'' *''Demon's Souls'' *''Mass Effect 2'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''BioShock Infinite'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' In addition, the online modes of Project Gotham Racing 2, Halo 3, LittleBigPlanet, Monster Hunter Tri and Halo: Reach all scored a 10, although the single-player of each title only received an 8 or 9. The magazine has also started to review game related hardware on occasion as well as aspects of Xbox Live. These typically include games available for purchase on the Xbox Live Marketplace and various retail games with Live functionality. History In January 2006, the future of the magazine became uncertain after its publisher, Highbury Entertainment, went into administration with debts of GBP £27 million. No subscribers received issue #40 and the next issue (#41) did not appear in the shops, though it should have been out on 26 January 2006. At that time, the magazine's staff could not be contacted and calls to the subscription helpline led to an automated message that said all magazines had been sold. The magazine's website went offline but was available again a few days later. On 20 January 2006, Imagine Publishing announced that it had acquired GamesTM along with 23 other Highbury titles. Imagine Publishing has since announced that it will continue to publish GamesTM, resuming with issue #41 which was published in February 2006. Issue #42 was released on 23 March 2006, with an explanation from its new editor in the introduction, stating that the magazine will undergo an evolution. The magazine has been published according to its usual monthly schedule since. Issue #43 Stating that the magazine will undergo an evolution. The magazine has been published according to its usual monthly schedule since. In Issue #62, the "evolution" of the magazine proposed back in Issue #42 finally occurred, when it received its first major overhaul since its inception. Although the content of the magazine was largely unchanged, it received a complete visual makeover as well as the addition of two new regular segments: "Illustrated" pages that highlighted influential games from the past, and "Reader's View", which gave readers the chance to have their own articles featured in the pages of the magazine. In 2006, GamesTM celebrated its 50th issue. From 3 March 2008 to 2 December 2009, a German version of GamesTM was released on a (bi)monthly schedule in Germany, Austria and Switzerland. On 1 April 2008, the Dutch version of GamesTM was first released in the Netherlands and Belgium, with a scheduled 11 issues per year. As of issue #68, GamesTM introduced "Industry"; a recruitment focused mini magazine built into the magazine that allows game developers, universities and colleges to advertise their job positions and related courses amongst industry focused news editorial and features. In September 2010, GamesTM celebrated its 100th issue by releasing 100 different covers - limited to 400 prints of each - representing one of the magazine's 100 greatest games of all time. References External links *[http://www.gamestm.co.uk/ GamesTM Official website] *[https://web.archive.org/web/20080313125521/http://www.gamestm.nl/ the Dutch GamesTM website] *[https://web.archive.org/web/20080307180038/http://www.gamestm-index.co.uk/ GamesTM Index Project] - Complete index of previewed and reviewed games with scores. *[https://web.archive.org/web/20070929183240/http://magarc.beemoh.co.uk/magazine.php?id=1 The GamesTM Archive] - Fan-run by-game index of GamesTM articles. Incomplete, and seemingly on hiatus *[https://web.archive.org/web/20071008073636/http://www.thedjlinkdomain.co.uk/gamestm/index.htm GamesTM pages] at DJ LINK DomaiN - reviews scores, covers Category:2002 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:British monthly magazines Category:British video game magazines Category:Magazines established in 2002